Black Rose's Red
by Chiyoko Choco-boco-lina
Summary: With cool friends, strange cousins, an awesome sister, an annoying brother, a black slifer, and a mysterious stalker, What is Jaden going to do? You'll laugh, You'll cry, you'll fangirl, you will say "WTF?" Full Sumarry inside. Alternate season 2.CXJ
1. Prologue

**Black Rose's Red**

_Chiyoko-chan  
_

**[EDIT: I re-formated everything so it's easier to read, and i'm trying to fix the mistakes so if i miss one please let me know!] **

**[EDIT#2: I went back and re-typed and changed some things and made them more detailed because frankly I'm not satisfied with how I wrote chapter 1 and parts of chapter 2 and I'm STILL trying to fix mistakes so plez bear with me]**

Yaoi Romance Rated M to be safe ChazzXJaden I OWN NOTHING! BEWARE OF TWISTS!

**Summary**

Jaden is having strange dreams about a masked man in a black cloak claiming his undying love for him! And in the end all that is left is a mysterious black rose. Jaden is confused and scared of what the dreams mean, and what he should do. Could this "Dream Stalker" be someone close to him? How and why are they doing this? What about the drama thats going on in Aster and Bastion's lives? And What about Chazz? His brother, Koyou Hibiki, being here certainly isn't helping much.

_**Prologue**_

_Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cause  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)_

_**-DOTDOTDOT-**_

And there you go folks! The prologue to my newest story! As you can tell, my passion is Rivalshipping,or ChazzXJaden/ManjoumeXJudai ^_^ and I know Koyou isn't really Jaden's brother but let's all just play along, okay? Any-who, I'm going to give you Character profiles of Koyou, Midori, and my Two OC's.

_**Character Profiles**_

**Name:** Koyou Yuki-Hibiki

**Age:** 21 (about 5-6 years older than Jaden)((AN:He's a few years older in the manga, but this is _MY _Story, _MY_ rules. Got it? Good.))

**Gender: **Male

**Height: **6'1

**Hair: **short dark brown hair with bangs hanging in his eyes

**Eyes:** Dark Brown

**Family:** Kasiel Hibiki (Father= Deceased), Juri Yuki (Mother= Deceased)Jaden Yuki-Hibiki (Little Brother), Midori Yuki-Hibiki Shields (Older Sister), Aster Phoenix (Little Cousin from father's side), Jesse Anderson (other Little cousin from mother's side), Hijiri Shields (brother-in-law and best friend)

**Favorite Food:** Apple Pie. anything sweet in general.

**Occupation:** New head Teacher of the Silfer Dorm at Duel Academy (teaches whatever subject Prof. Banner used to teach, which was a mixture of chemistry, physics, and history. Umm Let's call it Duel Theory)

**Deck type:** Elemental Hero (but of course XD)

**Name:** Musica Skyler

**Gender:** Male

**Height: **5'7

**Age: **18

**Hair:** shoulder length bright green hair

**Eyes: **Rose Pink

**Family: **Father(deceased), Mother(deceased), ?(Brother= MIA)

**Favorite Food:** Strawberry Crepes

**Occupation: **Assistent nurse at the Academys Clinic. Stands in for .

**Name:** Midori Yuki-Hibiki Shields

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **5'10

**Age: **24 (3 years older than Koyou and 8 years older than Jaden)

**Hair: **waist length black-brown hair

**Eyes: **Hazel

**Family: **Kasiel Hibiki (Father= deceased), Juri Yuki (Mother= deceased), Jaden Yuki-Hibiki (baby brother), Koyou Yuki-Hibiki (annoying little brother), Hijiri Shields (Beloved Husband of 2 years), Aster Phoenix (baby cousin from father's side), Jesse Anderson (baby cousin from mother's side), Musica Skyler ( soon-to-be Koyou's fiance, sees him like a younger brother)

**Favorite Food: **Onigiri (Rice-balls)

**Occupation: **New Teacher of Duel Academy. Instructor of Duel Economics.

**Name: **Hijiri Shields

**Gender: **Male

**Height: **6'2

**Age: **24

**Hair:** Blood red below the shoulder length hair. When teaching it is held back in a low pony tail.

**Eyes: **light purple (wears square wire-framed reading glasses while in class)

**Family: **Midori Yuki-Hibiki Shields (beloved wife of 2 years), Koyou Yuki-Hibiki (best friend and brother-in-law), Jaden Yuki-Hibiki (younger brother-in-law) Aster Phoenix (cousin-in-law), Jesse Anderson (cousin-in-law), Musica Skyler (soon-to-be-brother-in-law), Mother and Father (Status unkown)

**Favorite Food: **Red Apples

**Occupation:** New Teacher of Duel Academy. Instructor of Duel Literature. Part-time Novelist.

{message Chiyo if you have any questions}

KOYOU AND MIDORI BELONG TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI AND NAOYUKI KAGEYAMA! BOTH ARE CHARACTERS IN THE YUGIOH GX MANGA! READ IT! KOYOU MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN VOLUME 2! AND MIDORI IS ACTUALLY A TEACHER IN THE MANGA!

Okay ^^ I just needed to clear that^^ oh yeah, before I forget the song in the prologue is called "Black Rose's Red" by Alana Grace! Look for it on Youtube.


	2. The Dreams Begin

Black Rose's Red

_Chiyoko-chan_

**[EDIT: I re-formated everything so it's easier to read, and i'm trying to fix the mistakes so if i miss one please let me know!] **

**[EDIT#2: I went back and re-typed and changed some things and made them more detailed because frankly I'm not satisfied with how I wrote chapter 1 and parts of chapter 2 and I'm STILL trying to fix mistakes so plez bear with me]**

Chapter 1 – The Dreams Begin

Jaden opened his bright eyes and found himself in the middle of a wide field of long grass. The sky was dark and dotted with many a twinkling star, alerting him that is was night, as the cresent moon that hung gently in the night sky shone brightly.

Jaden stared with awe in his beautiful features at the sight as the wind started playing with his duo colored hair. He shivered from the cold, wrapping his arms around his ill-clad body. He had chosen to wear a loose white tank top that hung off one of his shoulders and a pair of red pajama bottoms that ended below his knee patterned with little winged kuribohs.

As the wind blew around him, Jaden noticed something twirling in the breeze.

Many somethings.

He reached out his hand and plucked the object out of the air. He brought it closer to inspect it.

_'A black rose petal...?'_

Suddenly he heard movement behind him. The wind picked up, throwing black petals sky became darker, obscuring the shining stars. The white cresent moon morphed into full moon of blood, casting an eerie red glow over the field.

"Who's there?" he called as he quickly turned around. Chocolate eyes clashed with….nothingness.

Jaden then heard chuckling coming from behind him.

Anxiety filled his heart, the slifer felt as if he couldn't breathe. No matter where he looked, he couldn't locate the source of the laughter.

He started to panic when the chuckling came closer and closer, now seeming to come from all sides. He didn't know where to run!

Jaden froze when two strong, black-clad arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Jaden didn't need to look to know that this person- male – was much taller and stronger than him. There was no escape.

"_Jaden…" _ a husky voice whispered into his ear and nipped at it, causing Jaden to gasp. This made the black clad figure smirk, making Jaden to shake in fear.

"St-stop." Jaden whispered pleadingly, struggling against the arms wrapped around his body. But alas, the arms didn't let up in the slightest.

"_Shh….you've got no reason to fear me. I would never hurt you. Ever. I love you more than anything else….."_ The stalker whispered reassuringly, yet sincerely.

Jaden's eye's widened. " Y-y-you lo-love me?" Jaden squeaked out. No one, other than his family, had ever told him that they loved him.

"_Yes…."_ Was the only reply he got be his stalker attacked his neck, leaving soft kisses, licks, and nips. "ah…Ah…..AH!" Jaden moaned out in pleasure. Even though he couldn't see it, he could tell the stalker was enjoying the sounds he was making. Jaden felt embarresed knowing this, his cheeks stained a rosy red color.

Just then the stalker stopped is actions and loosened his hold on Jaden._ "That's all I can do right now, my love, but I wanted to tell you that I love you, Jaden. And you will expect to see me again soon…." _Jaden was then spun around into a passionate kiss.

At first, it was just the feel of lips pressing against his own, But then his stalker started pressing harder, drawing out his tounge and licking accross his bottom lip, pleding for entrance. Despite how pleasent it felt, Jaden refused to part his lips. A sharp nip had a brief pain in his bottom lip causing him to gasp and giving his stalker the oppotunity to slid his tounge into his sweet cavern.

_'oh...' _"Mmmph..." Jaden moaned into the kiss as his tounge and the other male's tangled and danced, fighting for dominace. In the end Jaden lost, surrendering the kiss to the tall, dark male.

But just as soon as it started, the kiss stopped._ "You may not know it, love, but you see me everyday. I love you, Jaden. Till then." _ But before he let go of Jaden, he put a beautiful black rose in his hand

Jaden Woke with a start. He looked around. Same crummy dorm room, same sleeping roommates. Jaden sighed. It was just a dream. But just as Jaden was about to go back to sleep, he felt something in his hand. He looked down and found a black rose. Jaden's eyes widened.

It wasn't a dream!

You know, when I first wrote this, I thought it was the worst thing I ever wrote. But after my friend Ben gave me a 4 outta 5, now I just think it sucks. And it's pretty short -_-V

**Edit: **.God. O.O did i just Write my first ever kiss scene. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMFG OH MY FUCKING GOD! YEARS OF READING LEMONS HAS FINALLY PAID OFF!I hope it didnt suck for u guys...

Okay Koyou makes his entrance next chappie!

So look out for Chapter 2 of 'Black Rose's Red' - A New Teacher. R&R PLEASE! I BEG YOU!


	3. New Teacher

_**Black Rose's Red**_

_Chiyoko-chan_

_**EDIT: MISTAKES HAVE FINALLY BEEN CORRECTED! YAY!**_

HERE ARE MY REPLYS TO THOSE WHO REVEIWED!

**Mattie Scary** – I myself am forever hooked on chazz/jaden fics, and I make sure it's known by all

Sain-kookie – 20 OUTTA 10! OMG *tackles you* Sank Kyuu!

**.Minx-101.** - I know 3 I love mysteries! Which is why I watch murder cases on TV(ex: Case Closed Anime) and stuff plus I wanna go in the Winchester Mystery House!

**Loveisamysterybutwhy** – it's THAT good? you REALLY think it doesn't suck! SANK KYUU ToT *tears of joy*

**Chaotic Blades** – you are now classified as an awesome person in my book :3 yeah, it is hard to make the first chapter long, mainly cuz the author hasn't come up with much, that was my reason anyway. AH elder siblings…..

**Witch-of-immolation** – thnx I thought the whole _mysterious dream stalker_ idea would be a hit!

**Otakurose16** – good to know! Hmmmm I may need a little more begging for the next update, and blueberry muffins + blackberry & strawberry jam

**Kasaru-chan **- Haha sarcasm indeed! I know I know, I'm AM trying to make it obvious to who it is ^^V An addiction huh? (insert evil laugh) btw I read your story "Frost Bite" and I gotta say, and excuse my bluntness ... (ah, I've been watching too much Foamy the Squirrel XD) I'm a sucker for a good Vampire Yaoi romance, hence why I'm obsessed with AlphaWolf0226's fanfic "Rose Bud" ah, I love what you did with Kuriboh ^^ I want em! *steals kuriboh from jaden* KURIBOH! I'VE GOT POPCORN!

I WORSHIP ALL WHO READ THIS STORY!

_**WARNING! **_: THIS FIC CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING; Yaoi, Randomness, Shonen Ai, Mentions of Vic Mignogna stalking, Violence, Comical Crap, Language, Male-on-Male action, Suggestive themes, random fluff/romance , And Characters being related to other characters (Jim and Bastion are cousins, and Jesse and Aster are Jaden's cousins, and Jaden and Kouyou are brothers. Midori is their Older sister. Bastion and Blair are Jaden's Childhood friends. Blair is 14 instead of 10.

**Pairings: **_ ChazzXJaden, ?XJaden, mentions of ZaneXBastion, AtticusXSyrus, SartoriusXAster, JimXJesse, KouyouXOC , and OCXMidori Maybe AlexisXBlair_

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 'Cept my OC's that will be appearing! if I owned GX, it would be one messed up, rated M, Yaoi series! So please, go worship Kazuki Takahashi-sensei

**--**

Chapter 2 – New Teacher! Jaden has a Brother!

"Jaden! Come on or we'll be late for the assembly!"

"Hurry up, Solider!"

The two Ra students screeched to their lagging friend as they trotted up the path to Duel Academy.

"Hey, no sweat." Jaden said in his usual care-free manner. But underneath that, Jaden was actually very worried and scared. He was still freaked out about his dream. What did it mean? Was someone stalking him? Why him? He wasn't that special. Average looks, below averages grades, he was just average. Okay, average guy who saved the world once, but still. And that black rose….

Jaden then got a sudden shock. An unpleasant feeling crept up his spine. Not one of those_ "I'm-gonna-be-sick"_ feelings, no it was that "_something-utterly-humiliating-and-annoying-was-going-to-take-place_-_sometime-in-the-future" _feeling. Great, just fucking great. He'd defiantly had this feeling before.

'_hm, reminds me of the time Jesse tried to stalk Vic Mignogna!_' He mused. Jaden recalled following his aqua-haired cousin(from his mothers side) around convention after convention tracking the voice actor down. And eventually being carried away by security _'hmph, won't get caught my ass….'_

"Hey, Jay…" Jaden snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Syrus. "I heard the reason of this assembly was to introduce a new teacher." Syrus said. "They say that he/she is going to take over Prof. Banner's Position as head of the Slifer dorm." Syrus explained. Jaden nodded "About time..."

Hassleberry, frustrated with being out of the loop, asked "Who in Sam Hill is this Banner, Solider?"

So Jaden and Syrus went on to explaining about what happened their first year with the Shadow Rides, Atticus, their old Professor, the whole shabang. Unaware that someone was watching, listening and approaching…..

"Good Morning, OrangeTop!**(1)**" a playful voice said suddenly from behind.

Jaden, Hassleberry, and Syrus jumped 3 ft in the air in surprise. Yep, they were that startled.

They turned to see familiar set of amused blue eyes, past the neck silver hair, and a shiny platinum suit. Little smug **;)** emotion icons floating around his a face similar to Jadens**.(2)**

Ladies ( maybe a select few Gentlemen), Presenting Jaden's cousin from his fathers side, the caddy little destiny bitch himself,

ASTER PHOENIX! **(3)**

"What the fuck, Aster! Are you trying to give us a heart attack!" Jaden yelled at his smirking silver haired cousin. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dearest cousin." Aster smoothly replied. Damn, he'd done it on purpose. Bastard Wannabe Super Boy.

After a little more arguing, complaining, and bitching, they all trotted silently across to D.A.

During the little trot, Aster silently pulled Jaden away without the Ra student's noticing and toke him to a near by secluded area.

**-NEARBYSECLUDEDFORESTAREA-**

Aster heaved a sigh of frustration "What's wrong?" Jaden gazed uncertainly and stammered "Wha-what makes you thin-" "Cut the crap and tell me what's wrong, Jaden!" Aster interrupted.

Ever since they were little, Aster could read people's emotions. Just by looking into a persons' eye, he could tell what they were feeling. And right now Aster could tell Jaden was distressed about something.

Jaden sighed. "Fine, you wanna know?" Aster nodded.

"Last night I had a dream….." Jaden started.

"A dream? That's what this is about?"

"Will you shut up and let me continue!" Aster snapped his mouth shut.

"Anyway, the dream was more like a night-mare. In the dream, I was in a grassy field in the middle of the night, very starry too….."

"Will you hurry up and tell me!" Aster said impatiently.

"I'm getting to that! So as I was saying, it was night and then everything suddenly turned dark and red, and I could hear chuckling from behind me, but when I looked no one was there. Then I was grabbed around the waist and the next thing I know, some guy in black is kissing me telling me he loves me! At the end of the dream, he tells me I see him everyday and gives me a black rose." Jaden toke a deep breath after saying all that so fast. Aster looked uncertain of what to say.

"That's not all," Jaden continued "when I woke up, I found the same black rose .hand."

Now Aster looked shocked, but then quickly switched to an unreadable expression.

"Jaden," Aster stated after a moment of silence, surprising Jaden. "I think you might have a stalker…."

Jaden looked even more unsettled and panicked than ever before. "Hold on Jaden, we'll get you through this. You should probably tell Bastion, Syrus, and everyone else. They would help and understand, in the mean time," Aster turned and took his cell phone out "I'll tell Sartorius, Sabrina, Jim, Jesse, Bastion, Midori, Hijiri, Musica, and –"

"No." Jaden said immediately.

Aster turned, mildly surprised.

"Tell everyone you have to, but not _him." _ Jaden spoke angrily.

With that said, Jaden turned and walked toward the school. As soon as Jaden was out of sight, Aster punched the tree next to him, furious. "Jaden, how can you believe _he_ betrayed you?" Aster muttered to himself, then jogged away to his little yacht, He had a few calls to make.

**-DUELACADEMYHALLWAY-**

Jaden ran threw the hall to the duel arena where the assembly was being held.

"Damn you Ast! Now I'm late!" Jaden said to himself, unaware that he just pasted the Duel Arena.

"Where do you think you're going?" an accented voice asked from behind Jaden. Jaden looked a found Bastion standing behind him, arms crossed and a bored look on his face.

"Hey Bast! No time to talk, I gotta get to the assembly!" "You mean the one that's being held in the main duel arena over there?" Bastion asked pointing to the auditorium-like doors behind him.

"O-oh yeah." Jaden said, smiling sheepishly.

"How did you know I was late?"

"Syrus and Hassleberry told me." Bastion stated simply.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"So, I take it you already know about the dream?"

"Jim just called and told me, and Blair knows too." Bastion said "Don't worry, I haven't told the others yet, I'll leave that up to you." Bastion reassured, then smirked. "I saved you a seat next to Chazz."

Jaden had the decency to blush. He had a very weird feeling about Chazz, Atticus said he was inlove with him, while Syrus and Bastion said he had a major crush. Aster said it was just a phase. He didn't know what to believe. But Syrus, Bastion, Aster and Atticus were always bugging him about it.

"Sh-shut up. You're just bothering me 'cuz you don't have Zane to cuddle up with!" Jaden responded. Now it was Bastion's turn to blush. But then the blush disappeared and was replaced with a sad and lonely look. Jaden suddenly felt Bad.

What did Jaden mean? I'll tell you.

You see, Bastion had liked Zane since beginning of his first year. One day during the middle of the year, Bastion asked Zane to come to the light house and he confessed his feelings to Zane, figuring he would rather be rejected sooner rather than later. Somehow or another, Zane shared his same feelings. So after this and that, they started dating. They had been a happy couple for more than half a year. But unfortunately, after Zane left for the pro-leagues and was defeated by Aster, He became 'Hell Kaiser' and Bastion lost all contact with him.

Jaden, feeling bad for making his friend sad, put a comforting hand on Bastion's shoulder and smiled an apologetic and understanding smile. Bastion smiled back sadly and they both walked into the auditorium doors.

**-INTHEDUEL-AWSCREWITI'MCALLINGITANAUDITORIUM- **

**(sorry bout all the scene changes)**

Bastion and Jaden toke their seats just in time. Blair **(4)**, who was sitting next to Alexis behind them, smiled a knowing smile.

"Hmph, toke you long enough, _Slacker._" Chazz muttered to Jaden when he sat down. Jaden rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry, Sorry."

Chazz then toke glance at Jaden and then smirked mysteriously. "You may wanna check your neck after this." He said smugly, as if he'd done something he didn't feel ashamed of. Jaden looked at him confused, but brushed it off as Chancellor Sheppard came up on stage.

"Students, as I am sure you are well aware of, we have a new Professor here today! So please give a warm Duel Academy Welcome to him! Professor, please come up and introduce yourself!" The students cheered to encourage the teacher to come up.

Walking onto the stage was a tall, lean man who looked to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a red, flashy, altered version of the Obelisk uniform (like the one chazz use to wear), white dress pants, and dark brown boots. His hair was a dull brown color that got just a _little _bit lighter near the top, his eye were a dark warm brown. He was wearing oval-shaped glasses, an engraved silver promise ring on his left ring finger, and a warm, excited smile on his handsome face.

Jaden's eyes widened. "Oh hell no!" Jaden muttered loud enough for all his friends to hear. They all looked at him confused and concerned. Yes, even Chazz. The Man on stage chose this precise moment to look over in their direction. Or more specifically, Jaden's direction. The man's smile grew bigger and waved happily at Jaden. Jaden put his head in his hands and that made everyone even more confused.

The man finally stopped at the mic and turned to face all the students and started speaking.

"Good Morning Students!" the man called out in a deep but high voice (kind of like Atticus' voice only a bit deeper), "It's great to be here today, My Name is Prof. Kouyou Hibiki; you can call me Prof. Kouyou, Kou, Kouyou-san, or Kouyou-the-supreme-ruler ! and I will be teaching Duel Theory!" Kouyou yelled out, shifting his eyes to Jaden. The students were stunned. This teacher was…so carefree, easy-going, friendly and loud. He reminded everyone of a certain slifer. All the students, and I do mean ALL, looked at Jaden, then back at Kouyou, the Jaden, then Kouyou, then Jaden, then Kouyou. This repeated for a while.

Kouyou then clapped his hands together. "Welp, I'm done! You can all go back to your dorms! Shoo shoo now!" then Kouyou added as an afterthought "Seeya in a bit, Jadey!"

Jaden just kicked the chair infront of him.

**--**

Jaden was being bombarded with questions by all his friends. Aster, who was back already, didn't bother to help his cousin. Blair and Bastion wanted to help, but couldn't get to Jaden because of the Peanut Gallery.

"How do you know Prof. Hibiki?" – Syrus

"Where did'ya meet 'em, Solider?" – Hassleberry

"How long have you known him?" – Alexis

"Is he really a teacher? Cuz he's sooooo cool!" – Atticus

"What's your relationship with him!" – Chazz

"One at a time please! One, I just do! Two, in a hospital. Three, my entire life. Four, yes, he's really a teacher. And Five, he's my-" Jaden was cut off by someone pulling him into a suffocating hug.

"Jay-chan! It's been so long! How ya been, kiddo?"

"Don't call me 'Jay-chan' and would you let go of me, you fucking idiot!"

"Language Jadey, Language!"

"Like I care! Let go!"

"Don't wanna!"

"I said let go!"

"Sorry, but no!"

Jaden got fed up and kicked the teacher in the shin, causing Kouyou to fall to the ground clutching his poor shin.

During all this, his friends looked on at the scene, weirded out and a bit amused. Blair and Bastion noted the situation with a sweat-drop. Aster, on the other hand, looked like he was about to bust a gut. What with Jaden crossing his arms over his chest like a five-year-old and a grown man on the floor looking like he was about to cry, you couldn't really blame him.

"Now Jaden, is that anyway to greet your _big brother_? Your _Nii-san_?" Aster managed to get out in between his giggles.

"BIG BROTHER?"

-**FEWMINUTESLATER-**

"So…..You're Jaden's older brother?" Alexis started.

"Yes." Kouyou replied.

"and you're six years older than Jaden, making you about 21?" Syrus asked.

"Yep."

"but why do you guys have different last names?" Chazz, Atticus, and Hassleberry asked.

"When our parents got married, our mother didn't take our father's last name. Around the time mom was pregnant with me, they had an argument over whose last name I would be given. Eventually, they agreed that the first born son, me, would get father's last name, and the second son would get mother's last name." Kouyou explained to everyone.

"That…..makes very little sense." Bastion told him. He then turned to Jaden. "Why didn't you tell us, despite the fact that I already knew, you had a brother?"

"You never asked." Jaden stated grumpily. When no one was looking, or so he thought, Jaden left to go to his dorm room. Jaden then stepped into the bathroom to splash his face. He looked in the mirror and found something odd on his neck. His eyes widened when he found a mark. Jaden did what any person would do in this situation. He screamed.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?" Jaden yelled clutching the spot on his neck. _'A-a-a-a-a l-love b-bi-bite? Fuck, that stalker gave me a fucking hickey!' _Jaden thought to himself as he dropped to his knees, his face completely flushed. Jaden brought a hand to his lips. '_Not only did that bastard steal my first kiss, he gives me a damn hickey too!'_ Jaden was so lost in his inner ramblings that he didn't hear the door open and barely missed a voice saying something. A familiar voice.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know someone was in here! I'll leave!" the owner of the friendly familiar voice apologized and turned to leave, but Jaden was able to get a glimpse of lime green. _'Wait, lime green..? OH!' _Jaden was hit with realization and ran out to catch the person.

"Hold on!" Jaden yelled as he gripped the shoulder of the person as soon as they got out to the deck. "Musica?" Jaden asked as he turned the other to face him.

The Person in front of him was definitely unique, but beautiful. The young man was at least an inch or two taller than Jaden and looked to be about 17-18 years old. He had shoulder length lime green hair, fair skin, a childish but pretty face, and wide, pink-colored eyes. Most would mistake the lime-haired beauty for a girl at first glance. He wore a light purple high collared shirt, a sleeveless version of the Ra uniform, dark blue jeans with light blue slashes/stripps, yellow and grey sneakers, and an engraved silver ring on his left ring finger. "Jaden?"

Jaden grinned happily. "It is you! MUSICA!" THUD! Ouch, that had to hurt. Poor Musica.

"Ouch! Jaden, the next time you decide to tackle me, give me a little warning before hand, will ya!" Musica scolded as he hugged Jaden back, also trying to reach for his bag. "I can't help it Musica! I haven't seen you in two and a half years!" was Jaden's reply as he hugged his good friend tighter.

"Jaden? What's going on, Huh?" Blair asked as she walked up the stairs to the second floor. Musica, who had pried Jaden off, smiled and waved to Blair. "Hey! It's been a while, Blair-chan!" Blair gasped and- THUD! He's gonna feel that in the morning.

"Good…to see…you too….Blair…chan….but please...let go!" Musica begged between gags as Blair chocked him with her bear hug. Blair let him go and apologized. Then all three walked back down to everyone.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" they asked as they walked in. "We're just- hey, who's that?" Atticus was going to say something else but changed his answer to a question when he saw another new addition to the group. Bastion, who knew who it was, nodded to Musica in greeting. Musica nodded back. Introductions again! "Oh right, you don't know him! Guy's, allow me to introduce our dear frie-" Blair was cut off when Kouyou pushed his way toward them. "Musica?" Kouyou whispered as he stopped in front of the three. "Kouyou-koi…" Musica whispered and then smiled. Kouyou smiled brightly, then did yet another odd, yet not unexpected thing. 5, 4, 3, 2… "MUSICA-CHAN!" THUD!

Poor poor Musica. Doomed to forever be glomped to the ground. When they said 'Third Times the Charm', they LIED!

"Musica my love! I missed you soooo much!" "Kou-kun, I missed you too. But please, get off me! A-and stop with the nuzzling and the kissing! Th-there are other p-people present!" Musica stuttered/blushed in embarrassment as Kouyou buried his face in his thin neck, kissing him all over a he hugged him lovingly. "Not gonna happen." Was Kouyou's reply as he continued to semi-molest semi-crush the boy. Everyone else (minus Jaden, Aster, and Bastion; who sweat-dropped and pretended not to know the couple on the floor. And Alexis and Blair; who were having a heart-filled Yaoi-fangirl spasm with the authoress ) watched with dropped jaws and bugged eyes at the couple.

"Kouyou….." BAM! SMACK! THUD!

That would be the sound of Kouyou being knocked out with a bench, courtesy of his little brother and little cousin. Tsk, tsk. I predict a concusion.

**--**

"phew- Now that that's over with, we can get to know each other." Musica said as he laid Kouyou's injured head on his lap. Then looked to everyone and smiled.

"It's nice meet you all. My name is Musica Skyler**(5)** and I'm enrolling in Duel Academy as a Research student and a teacher trainee." He paused to allow everyone to introduce themselves.

"Alexis Rhodes."-Lex "and I'm Lexi's dashing older brother, Atticus Rhodes! Master of Love!"- Atti "S-Syrus Truesdale, p-pleased to m-meet you!"- Sy-Sy "Private Tyranno Hassleberry at your service, Soldier!"- Ty "…Chazz Princeton, but I prefer 'The Chazz'."- the the best saved for last, Chazzy. "You already know Blair and and I." – Bast. Musica nodded in greeting.

"If you have any questions, and I know you do, please ask. And one at a time." Musica countered before they could pounce.

"I've got one! How do you know Jaden and his family?" Syrus asked.

"Well, I used to live down the street from them. I babysat Jaden, Blair, Jesse, Bastion, and Aster all the time when they were younger." four of the five who were named blushed.

"Okay, what about your relationship with Jaden's Brother?" The Rhodes siblings slyly asked. Musica gradually turned pink. "W-w-w-w-well, th-that is-, I-I mean-, w-we Oh dear….." Musica was stuttering and turning redder and redder by the second. Wait, wait, he's invented a whole new shade! Redder than Jaden's Slifer jacket, and that says something!

"K-Kouyou a-a-a-and I-I a-a-are-, I m-mean- we-we're-" "We're Lovers." Kouyou, who had just woken up, interrupted and spoke with no embarrassment or shame. "K-kouyou!" Musica said, concern lacing his voice and eyes as he tried to get the man to lay back down. Kouyou turned to everyone with a serious look on his face. "If you have a problem with our love and the fact that 'we'; Musica and I, who are both male, are in a serious relationship together You're a Homophobic idiot. So if you are a Homo-phobe and oppose it hatefuly and violently, then I suggest you shut up and leave. Do any of you have a problem with that? If so, I will deal with you ? Anyone?" Kouyou stated and questioned in a deathly serious voice. Everyone shook their heads rapidly. "N-nope, no problems here!" Syrus said as he clutched Atticus' arm in fear. Yikes, looks like Kouyou isn't all Sunshine and Daisies. Everyone made a note never to mess with the elder man. Jaden's brother was like, Prof. Banner incarnate!

Kouyou smiled, he mood changing freakishly fast. "Good! Then we'll all get along great! And now, I do believe it's time to eat!"

**-AFTERDINNERAROUND11:30PMNIGHTTIME-**

Jaden sighed as he laid in his bunk thinking, listening to Syrus and Hassleberry's breathing. His roommates had fell asleep a while ago. Jaden turned and gazed at the black rose on the desk. Jaden's eye's watered and he allowed a tear to slip down his cheek. "_I-I'm afraid. I k-know I-I shouldn't be, b-but I am. What does this guy want with me? Why me? Who on earth would want to be with me? –sigh- I don't even have anyone I'm crushing on!' _Chazz's handsome face appeared in his mind. Jaden gasped and shot up, bumping his head in the process.

'_O-oh my god, I like him. I LIKE CHAZZ. I'M CRUSHING ON MY FUCKING RIVAL!' _Jaden's head was spinning and his heart was beating 50 times a second.

'Okay, calm down Jaden. Some music should help take your mind off Stalker-san, Chazz, and that idiot I'm ashamed to admit is my older brother.' Jaden thought to himself as he pulled out his black CD player with ear phones and a pile of CDs that consisted of Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, Rascal Flatts, Linkin Park, Green Day, Nickelback, Bowling For Soup, Pappa Roach, Utada Hikaru, and many, many others. He popped in a mixed CD he downloaded and selected a track. It was the first opening theme to one of his Favorite anime, Soul Eater**(6)**; Strength by abingdon boys school ((A/N: I do not own or claim ownership of this anime or song)) Jaden laid back and listened, unaware that he was being watched. When Jaden fell asleep, a figure in black crept in.

He wore a long, dark cloak over his head to cover his hair. The red eyes of his black mask glistened. He wore a black version of the obelisk uniform, black pants and boots adorned his legs and feet. Stalker-san reveal's himself in the flesh.

He smiled lovingly and bent down towards Jaden's face. He brushed Jaden's hair from his face and kissed his forehead, then softly kissed his lips.

"_Sweet dreams, my love, my Jaden. I love you."_ He whispered into his ear. He then laid another black rose and a white envelope with a red satin ribbon tied to it next to his head. And with that, he left.

**-DUNDUNDUN-**

**(1)**Orange Top - One of my many pet/nick-names for Jaden. The other's being Jadey, Jay-Jay, Jay-chan, Juu-chan, Great Hero of Snow, Slacker Cutie, Red Riding Hood, Drop-out Shonen, Koneko-chan, Cat-boy, and Snow-boy. Orange Top refers to the orange/light brown patch on his head. So cute X3

**(2)** it's most likely just my imagination, but Jaden, Jesse, and Aster's character designs look similar for some reason...

**(3) **You have to say this entire sentence, from "Ladies" to "Destiny Bitch" to "Aster Phoenix", in an annoying talk-show host/ announcer voice. But when you get to Aster's name, you have to say it louder. Do it, it's fun ^^

**(4)** Blair – Despite common belief, I actually like Blair/Rei. To me, she's like everyone's Little sister, and I just love her to death because she kinda reminds me of….ME lol and if you don't know who Blair is, check out episode 19, 20, or 21 of YGO GX. She looks like she does in season 3 and 4. And is the only girl in Slifer Red

**(5)**This is how you pronounce my OC Musica's last name, Schuyler – Ska-i-y-ler or Sky-Ler. I found this name on a street when my mother and I got lost in New York on our way up to our new house over the summer. Schuyler Boulevard or whatever it's called was like a beacon from god…. EDIT: Musica's last name is now spelled S-K-Y-L-E-R

**(6)**One of the best anime ever! I am a Death the Kid fangirl and i support KidXMaka!

Phew! I finally finished! Longest damn thing I've ever typed. 10 pages on Microsoft Word! Never thought I'd get it done before the weekend!

Well, I officialy made Kouyou OOC and warped his entire personality. And I just adore Musica! He and Kouyou are a great I gotta say, this chap lightened the mysterious vibe the first chapter might have put out. Well moving on! I'm sure you're all disappointed that there wasn't much ChazzJaden action, but there will be some next chap, I promise! And Jesse and Jim will not show up until a couple of chapter from now. As for Midori and Hijiri they will appearin the chapter after next. This story takes place a little after the beginning of season 2, and I have not decided if I'm going to do the whole thing with the society of light. OMG Brainstorm! NVRM I will do it but it will come much later.

Please R&R! tell me what you think! Flames are not welcome, although they do keep me warm in this cold room…..

Look out for BRR Chapter 3 – Shifting Waves

Love you all!

Click.

The.

Damn.

Purple.

Button.

V

V

V

CLICK IT NOW!

V

Wait.

V

WHERE DID MY PURPLE BUTTON GO?

NO! MY PURPLE BUTTON TTT~TTT

V

V

just click the damn thing.


	4. Preview of the Next Chapter

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

Hello my Dear Readers. It is I, your lovely gothic Authoress, Chiyoko-chan, Here to tell you something very important.

To reassure you all, I have not and will not drop this story. So don't worry. This Story is my Baby and I Must help it grow.

Second, I am Dreadfully sorry for my lack of updates, so to make up for it, I have posted a few previews of the next chapter for your enjoyment while I work on the next chapter.

Before we begin, I thank you all for your wonderful reviews. All 19 of them. You all really made me happy :)

**Otakurose16 – **_Ha ha, I won't eat you. Thank you for loving my story. And yes I believe you reviewed before._

**Jj4evr – **_Thank you. The story is supposed to be funny. As for when Jaden finds out who stalker-san is…..That's a secret~!_

**Pompom25 –**_ I shall try, desu._

**Fanning A Revengeful Flame – **_thank you and I am trying._

**Karasu-chan – **_you are welcome. Love your Death the Kid profile picture. I can help you with ideas if you want._

**Chintzy – **_I'm trying! I'm Trying! XD_

**Bec136 –**_ hopefully this preview will tide you over until the real chapter comes out._

**Mattie Scary – **_HEY~! If it isn't my very first reviewer! Never fear, I will not give up on the story!_

**Yugi'sgirl222 – **_Thank you, I got the name from Fruits Basket._

**Babyvicz – **_Thank you and I am trying._

**Loveisamysterybutwhy – **_y-you'll disreguard it for me? Even though you don't like OC's? that means so much to me. Thank you. And yes, they did get the voices all wrong DX the only other song I have heard by Abingdon Boy's School is Strength._

**MinxBubbleOo – **_Now that's the kind of thing I love to hear! Thank you!_

**Hikaru – **_OH! Thank you so much. I try :) _

**RisingGundam2006 – **_thank you, and I am working on it._

**Dark midnight kitsune – **_random yet funny is the best kind of funny._

**Isaac – **_Thank you for loving my story._

**Haibara Kawaii – **_Thank you. That means so much to me_

**Celestialfae – **_About time. I was waiting for someone to guess. I was trying to make it obvious who stalker-san was. Congrats, you got it right. You brought up very good clues. But there are more clues than that. But you brought up the important ones._

**ThePathUntaken – **_Thank you so much._

**Preview One: The Letter and The Gift**  
After reading the heartfelt yet disturbing letter from Stalker-san, Jaden noticed a long chain of silver slipping out from the envelope. He carefully slid it out and gasped at what he thought was the most beautiful necklace in the world. It was a Locket made of the finest silver he had ever seen. Intricate designs were etched into the silver, patterns of vines seemed to dance around the edges. On display on the front was beautifully detailed black cameo rose on a white cameo background. Jaden hesitated for a moment before opening it peering inside only to see the most wonderful yet disturbing thing he had ever seen...

**Preview Two: Aster's Problem**  
"What's the matter, Ast?"  
"Jaden, I think there is something wrong with Satorious."

**Preview Three: Atticus and Syrus have a moment**  
He was underwater all of a sudden. Syrus Started to panic until he saw Atticus' grinning face. He would have sighed in relief had they not been underwater. He didn't notice when Atticus moved his face closer until it was too late.  
Then Hassleberry had to ruin it.

**Preview Four: Musica's Advice on love**  
"Bastion, If you really love Zane, you need to confront him and try to help him."  
"Musica is right! Remember how Musica and Koyou fell in love? It was because Koyou Never gave up and and continued to try and help Musica through his problems, and look at them now! Happy and all Lovey-Dovey. They might as well be married!" Blair exclaimed.  
Musica blushed."Arigatou gosaimasu, Blair-chan"

**Preview Five: Finally! Some ChazzXJaden Action!**  
Jaden shut his eyes as he fell forward, waiting for impact with the cruel surface of the rocks. But it never came. Jaden opened his eyes and found that he was in the embrace of someone. Jaden looked up only to meet Chazz's Gunmetal grey-blue eyes...

**Preview Six: Guess who's back**  
As everyone packed up and left the beach, Bastion felt as though he was being watched, but shrugged it off and walked away. From the light house a pair a dark navy eyes followed Bastions form as he left the beach. The Dark figure the began to speak.  
"Bastion...you belong to me. And once I reclaim my title from Phoenix, I'll have you in my arms again, my love." The Dark figure spoke as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself as none other than Zane Truesdale.  
DUN-DUN-DUUUN

**Preview Seven: Jaden and Stalker-san**

"Do you like my gift, love?"

Jaden froze. He knew that voice. Jaden turned to find his dream stalker, in the flesh. Jaden had a better look at him. He wore a long, dark cloak over his head to cover his hair. The red eyes of his black mask glistened. He wore a black version of the obelisk uniform, black pants and boots adorned his legs and feet. The stalker smirked as he leaned down, gripped Jaden's chin gently, and tilted his head to show the bite on Jaden's neck while he fiddled with the locket around his neck.

**Preview Eight: Koyou's Nightmare**  
"JADEN!"  
"What is it, my dear dork of a brother?"  
"IT'S HORRIBLE! HIDE ME! HIDE ME!  
"What is wrong, Koyou?"  
"MIDORI AND HIJIRI! THEY ARE COMING HERE! MIDORI IS GOING TO KILL ME! SAVE ME, BABY BROTHER!"  
"So you are saying that Sis and her husband are coming here to Duel Academy? Sweet!"  
"NO! NOT SWEET AT ALL!"

Well I hope this will keep you all occupied while I work on the next chapter.

And look out for my new story Blood Drenched Tragedy, for the first part will be posted in the next few days.

MERI KURISUMASU~!

Chiyoko-chan


End file.
